Decisions Part 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Ben needs to stop Aggregor from getting the next piece of the map from the center of the galaxy, or it will destroy the Milky Way Galaxy! At the same time, Zs'skayr has partially taken over Kevin despite Azmuth's greatest efforts. He needs a pure sample of Kevin's DNA before he absorbed any omnitrix DNA. That will only mean one thing: Time Travel! What will Ben do this time? Section heading In an Alternate Universe...... Ben: Aggregor! Aggregor: Ah, Ben, I was just reading about your alternate future. Ben: What have you done to this place? Aggregor: Me? why, YOU did it. He waves his hand and a hologram shows up. Aggregor: You see, when you meddled with the past, it gave me a chance to gain infinite power. After you left that time, Kevin tries to pull off yound Ben's omnitrix using his newfound powers. However, the Omnitrix self defense mechanism activated and it killed young Ben. Kevin, however, was more unfortunate. Ben looks at the hologram. Kevin, as Rath tries to pull off the omnitrix. SUddenly, a large burst of green energy explodes. Kevin is thrown against a wall. He doubles over in pain and mutates into an amalglam of aliens. A second explosion follows. and Kevin flies out. Aggregor: Kevin's absorbed the DNA of 1 million other aliens in the galaxy. He goes insane. With young Ben, Grandpa Max and Gwen gone, nothing could stand in Kevin's way. Ben: And then when you went after the baby Alien X, there was nobody who opposed you. Aggregor: Correct. But then, once I got the power, I realised that there was an even greater source of power in the universe. Ben: I don't understand. Aggregor: When I absorbed the baby alien X, I saw visions of an even greater power. Our dimension is just one small part of the multiverse. My power was severely limited. I can influence anything within this universe, but then I cannot leave this universe. I needed an even greater power, but I cannot get it. You see, at the pinaccle of the multiverse, there are 3 beings, the Creationsapien, Destructorsapien and Metasapien. But in order to reach this place, a celestialsapien must come into contact with a temporalsapien. That will open a dimensional hole to the pinaccle of the multiverse. Ben: Why are you telling me all this? Aggregor: Because I am helping the Aggregor in your version of time. Professor paradox suddenly warps in. Professor Paradox: Time is lika a river. By interfering with the past, you have diverted the river to another course. But the original river still exists. Aggregor: Leave now timewalker! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile in the original timeline...... Rook: I think Ben went back in time! Suddeny, Ben walks in. (It's actually Aggregor who has Ben's human DNA sample inside him) Aggregor: No I didn't. Suddenly, an alarm rings. Azmuth: Zs'skayr is at the plumber base at the center of the universe! Aggregor: I think he's after the next piece of the map! Rook: Let's go! ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back in the alternate universe...... Ben: I need to set things right. He opens a time portal and hops in. Aggregor follows him. Ben lands inside Kevin's subway home. He spots himself searching for hairs in a corner. Runs over and in a hush tone, tells Ben to turn into Big Chill. Ben: I'll explain later. Let's go! Both of them phase through the wall and into the streets above. Ben: Who are you? Ben: I am you, from the future you are about to create. Suddenly, Aggregor appears behind them. Ben: The timeline has already been fixed. You shouldn't exist anymore. Aggregor and 1 Ben suddenly start fade out of existence. In a swift movement, he opens a portal, which sucks the original Ben in. (I know this whole part is SUPER confising) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back in the original timeline...... Aggregor and Rook(Who still does not suspect anything) run into the central chamber. Rook: The galatic energy distributor is still there! Aggregor: Close all the exits! Arm all the defenses! Aggregor is capable of anything. All the doors are closed, and an electric force field is activated. Zs'skayr turns visible. Zs'skayr: Well, you definitely fell into our trap! Aggregor walks over to Zs'skayr. Rook: What did you do to him!? Aggregor: I am not Ben. He morphs into his osmosian form. Zs'skayr: And don't bother calling your Plumber friends. You see, my minions have possesed everyone in this space station. Rook: You already have the map. What else do you want? Aggregor: More power! You see, when I was in prison, I got whispers of a even greater power from another dimension! Rook: You're insane! Aggregor walks over to the galatic energy distributor and pulls it out. Aggregor: Such an important relic. It is this very machine that keeps the entire galaxy stable. Suddenly, a surge of energy bolts out of the machine, striking Aggregor. Rook: You think the plumbers would just leave it there without creating a failsafe? Aggregor gets up. He seems to be in control of his powers at first. He morphs into Humongosaur and charges at Rook. Suddenly, he morphs back into Aggregor. He doubles over. He seems to have lost control of his powers. He morphs into a 3/4 Fourarms, a 1/4 stinkfly and 1/2 ripjaws. Finally, his powers stablised. Agregor stands up slowly and suddenly, he mutates into a fusion of all of Ben's unlocked aliens. Aggregor looks at himself and realises what had happened. Aggregor: Let's go! Aggregor shoots a beam of energy at the ceiling. It starts crashing down, crushing Rook. Aggregor and Zs'skayr fly off. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Aggregor and Zs'skayr are in a dark cave. There is a cage with 10 osmosians inside. Aggregor: Are you done with the machine? Zs'skayr comes over, pushing Vilgax's power absorbtion machine. Zs'skayr: Yes. Aggregor: Fire it then. Zs'skayr activates the machine, which sucks Aggregor's power nto the machine. Aggregor reverts back to his original body. Zs'skayr deactivates the machine. Aggregor: In order to maximise my power absorbtion, I will absorb the power of 10 osmosians! That way, I can fully absorb any power instead of 1/10 of it's strength! Aggregor walks over to the second machine and absorbs the osmosian's power. Soon, the osmosians in the cage are gone. Aggregor has become more muscular and his horns are longer. Aggregor: You know what to do. Zsskayr: This is the part where I betray you. He turns the machine around and begins absorbing the power. Zs'skayr mutates into an amalglam of aliens. Zs'skayr: Meet Ultimate Zs'skayr! Aggregor: You forget. When I abosrbed your powers, I possesed an Appoplexian plumber. I am not completely powerless! Aggregor concentrates and morphs into the Appoplexian plumber. Aggregor: Lemme tell ya Somethin' Zs'skayr! You don't stand a chance Against Aggregor! Zs'skayr: Oh really? He shoots fire at Aggregror, then punches him and sends him flying into a wall. Aggregor stands up, realising that he stands no chance against Zs'skayr now. Aggregor runs off, content that he has 1 piece of the map and that Zs'skayr has the other piece. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back on Galvan Prime, Azmuth is assesing the damage caused to Rook. Azmuth: You are lucky that you survived, but one of your arms is damaged beyond repair. Rook: What can you do? Azmuth: I have installed a bionic arm in its place. I also installed a proto-tool in it. Rook gets up. He moves his new arm around. Rook: Thank you. Right at that moment, Gwen walks in. Gwen: Rook, you feeling better? Rook: Yes. Azmuth: Sorry to interrupt, but there are more pressing issues. He brings up a map of the milky way galaxy. Stars are beginning to fade. Azmuth: After Aggregor removed the galatic energy distributor, clusters of stars cannot revieve energy now. Soon, the entire galaxy will be plunged into darkness. Rook: And Zs'skayr will be unstoppable. Gwen: I think they will go after the next piece of the map. After tracking Aggregor's DNA just now, he is in an alternate dimension. Rook: What about Ben? Gwen, He's also there, but I'm not sure where. Rook: We need to look for Ben first. Then we'll decide what to do from there. Can you open a dimensional portal? Gwen: I need some preperation. Give me a couple of hours. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In al alternate dimension..... Ben wakes up in a hospital bed. He walks out into the corridoor. He sees Rex waiting there. Ben: Rex! Rex: Ben! So we meet again........ End of Episode! Category:Episodes